


ida y vuelta

by nylie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Spoilers, no sabe no contesta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡¡¡SPOILERS!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reflexiones sobre BDFF post 2x06, mayormente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ida y vuelta

Amy lo visita en sueños la primera noche luego del entierro. Están en el parque de diversiones, en uno de sus paseos, y ella tira de su mano. – Ven, -dice, y sonríe franca y ligera. Nada pesa en sus hombros, sus cicatrices se desdibujan en el aire y desborda felicidad. – ¡Vamos, Kieren, el día recién empieza! –exclama, y tira de él. Hay colores, rojos, naranjas, azules y violetas. Hay amarillos y verdes y una docena de celestes. El parque rebosa en alegría, contagiado por cada paso de su amiga, y él se deja guiar por ella. 

-

En la realidad, las cosas no mejoran, ni hay colores rosas que pinten el camino. Hay huellas de variopintas tonalidades emergiendo, aquí y allá, como pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, tocando los más diversos puntos de la comunidad. Pero son eso, manchas extrañas en la serpiente que aún no sabe que debe cambiar de piel. 

Aún así, a la semana, Kieren sonríe porque es _fácil_. (Como con Amy). El mundo puede no brillar con la novedad de sus sueños, pero empieza a aprender que no hay que ignorar los reflejos de la misma forma que no hay que dejarse cegar por ellos. 

Están en el parque, él y Simon, y hay gente en todos lados. Hace sol y el frío retrocede un poco, y medio Roarton, vivos y redimidos por igual, se pasea entre juegos y música. La imagen no es una postal perfecta (no se tocan, no se mezclan, se diluyen con extremada rapidez si se acercan), pero hoy deciden ignorarlo. Es Kieren el que arrastra a Simon de una mano hasta las sillas y es Kieren el que sonríe cuando el rostro de Simon se endurece ante la perspectiva de subir allí arriba.

\- Es nuestro viaje por el día, -dice a modo de explicación, y tira de su mano hasta las primeras sillas. 

-

Amy visita sus recuerdos en las noches. Es la siguiente noche al paseo con Simon que regresan, como si no quisiera permitirse un deje de felicidad. El supermercado, Lisa, él y _su compañera_. Tan vividos como si aún estuviera allí, solo que ésta vez la reconoce. Amy, con su vestido y su rosa. Amy, muy lejana a la risueña chica que conoció en el cementerio, por segunda vez. Cuando las imágenes se retiran, quedan la angustia y la tristeza. 

Y noches como esa se permite llorar. 

-

Jem viste todos los días un broche de cabello diferente. Tiene de varios colores, todos flores diversas. Algunos los compra ella, otros se los regala su madre, la gran mayoría los deja Kieren envueltos en paquetitos de colores en diferentes puntos de la casa. 

A veces les ata pequeños mensajes, que van desde frases celebres y poemas, hasta pequeñas palabras de apoyo. (Jem usa la blancas más que ninguna otra, y a esas Kieren les escribe: “para la más valiente”). 

Es uno de los días más fríos del invierno cuando golpea su puerta, y espera con paquete en mano. 

\- Yo no uso broches, hermanita. – Sonríe, pero cuando intenta tomar el paquete, ella lo aleja.  
\- No es para ti, _hermanito_. 

El cementerio les recibe en su soledad agonizante y Kieren no se atreve a pensar por qué no ha vuelto. Lleva dos claveles blancos en una mano, y deja que Jem le arrastre decidida de la otra. El silencio los acompaña todo el trayecto, y ninguno se atreve a romperlo mientras presentan sus obsequios. 

Jem se sienta en el césped, y él le imita, algo dubitativo. 

\- Está bien, -sonríe su hermana, y saca su broche para colocarlo en los cabellos de Kieren. – Le prometí que te traería un día. 

-

Al mes toma sus pinturas, un lienzo, corre su cama y todo obstáculo y se explaya en su dormitorio a pintar. Ha soñado con Amy, y el impulso de plasmarla allí y ahora entre colores es abrumador.  
No hace falta más que un par de preguntas sin respuesta para que todos en casa entiendan que no deben molestarlo. (Un Simon que no entiende mucho se resigna a volver a casa luego de varias explicaciones que Kieren nunca llega a escuchar).  
Es apenas la madrugada cuando empieza y cae la noche cuando termina. No es perfecto (pero Amy en el fondo negaría serlo), pero está _vivo._

Quizás no sea la gran cosa, ni muy brillante, ni la mayor obra de arte, pero se siente particularmente orgulloso de este. Esa sensación en la boca de su estomago que siente al terminar, al completar y dejarse todo en el lienzo está presente en él más que nunca, y es capaz de ignorar el temblor de sus manos cuando guarda los pinceles y observa el cuadro con la distancia suficiente. 

El cielo azul, salpicado de nubes lo cubre casi todo. Manchas de diversos azules y celestes, y tonos rojos y dorados se entremezclan rodeando el objetivo principal. Un delicado globo aerostático flota en el centro, y en su canasto, Amy – _al naturale_ \- saluda con una mano y le invita a subir con la otra.

Una invitación y una despedida. 

Un viaje de ida y vuelta. 

-

No vuelve a soñar con Amy. (Pero siempre la tiene cerca).


End file.
